meeting team crafted
by Dracogirl55
Summary: its X Jason. you enter a 5th demision (-XD this has nothing to do with the story) my first team crafted story!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

The party

(Jason's p.o.v.)

I was at a party that Adam and the other guys had forced me to. i was looking around… alone. i often go off on my own to think about whatever really. i was wondering in the house of some stranger that Adam apparently knew, when i saw someone that was in her own style. she was in a dragon hybrid costume, she had brown hair and eyes. and her wings were blue… my favorite color. someone tapped my shoulder… it was Jerome.

"hey man, whats up? you liking the party yet?" he asked in a tone that was calm.

"yeah i'm fine" i replied. i was a little nervous.

"you sure you se- ooh i see its that girl over there isn't it?" he asked ovelousy getting on my nerves.

"n-n-no! why do you always think its a girl?!" i whisper-yelled to him.

"yeah well tell that to cupid. anyways the show is starting...and if it is not the girl than lets stand behind her to get a better view." he shrugged.

"ok" all of team crafted was behind her now. then i heard an announcement;

"i am pleased to welcome our special guests… TEAM CRAFTED!" everybody cheered but for some reason the girl stiffened… weird, but she did cheer. we walked out from behind her.

"TrueMU." i whispered to her as i passed.

"m/u" she whispered back. i smiled knowing that she replied. i talked to Adam on our way to the stage. he allowed her to join the group.

"i have something to say!" Adam yelled across the crowd, making them quiet down.

"team crafted have decided to have another crafter join our group!" again more cheering.

"and her username is m/u!" everyone cheered.

"and one more thing." i started, "we have all decided to tour around the world so that way we can meet ALL of our fans and maybe play some minecraft with them!" once again everyone cheered. thats when i noticed m/u get on the stage. she chose to stand next to me.

"ok now i will announce the V.I.P's who get to spend one day with their favorite youtuber!" the announcer well, announced.

"m/u," he continued but i was no longer listening.

"ok who do you choose (minecraft nickname)?" he asked. she thought for a moment.

"Jason." she replied simply. i nearly had a heart attack, i was so happy. she looked at me and smiled.

"ok what do you want to do for the day with him?" he asked. she looked at him with a look that said 'that is a stupid question'

"play minecraft obviously!" she said. her tone had a hint of courage and bravery in it… i like this girl.

"well ok then. you two can head off to the computer lab and have fun." he said smiling. i was happy she chose me. i lead her to the lab where she got her recording things out.

"wait, wait, wait," i said making her freeze, "i knew your voice was familiar...Y/N dracon?"

"thats right!" she said proudly.

"omg i am a huge fan of your videos!" i exclaimed.

"really? i am a huge fan of yours!"

"no way"

"way"

"you want to record with me?" i asked, very excited.

"what does it look like i am getting ready to do?" she said laughing a little

"your right, stupid question." i said smiling. suddenly the other guys came in. they sighed and set up their computers. luckily i was next to Y/N.

"the other V.I.P's thought we were going to be JB or Pewdiepie." said Adam with a slight groan of aggravation.

"well that sucks… you guys want to join in on the video?" Y/N asked. i could tell just by the way she was tapping on the mouse, that she was hoping that we would be alone.

"sure." they said in usion. we allowed Y/N to do the intro, no matter how annoyed Adam was.

"hey guys (m/n) here, and i have some special guests and an announcement." she stated, "Team Crafted is here and have asked me to join the group… i have accepted!" she said happily. we were all livestreaming so some comments came in, asking questions and stating things. the video seemed to end too quickly. we played hunger games and cops n' robbers. it was fun but really short. by the time we finished everything it was 3:00 AM everybody was asleep on the floor except Y/N and me. we decided to take a walk.

"i love the stars, i have always admired them." Y/N said quite happily at the same time calm.

"me too." I replied, "they inspire me to do things like draw or something."

"same, other than minecraft drawing is my passion." she paused blushing slightly, "here. these are a couple of pictures i drew." i gaped at what i saw. i saw pictures of…me! they were perfect cartoons of my minecraft skin.

"this is amazing who taught you?" i asked. she blushed deeper.

"i am a self-taught artist." she replied, then yawned.

"cool… i think we should join the guys and get some sleep. we leave tomorrow." she nodded in agreement. we went back inside and sat down next to each other against a wall. she fell asleep first and slightly fell against my shoulder. i smiled and wrapped my arm around her. that night i slept with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

wake up call

(Y/N P.O.V)

i woke up the next day but i heard voices so i kept my eyes closed and listened. it sounded like… Adam?

"this is definitely going on the next cops and robbers!" he exclaimed while laughing.

"what is?" i asked. i tried to move but the result was my arms being held back by something. i opened my eyes and saw that i was a breath away from jason. my arms were around him and his around me. i blushed a little but it soon faded as the boys left, chuckling. jason was still asleep so without noticing i leaned forward ever so slightly, making our noses touch. i instantly fell into a dream filled sleep.

_my eyes opened and i saw none other than notch. i froze because i was, to tell the truth, terrified. i always assumed that because his brother, herobrine, was evil he was as well._

"_dont be frightened my child." he said in a soothing, calm voice. it made me relax a little._

"_why am i here?" i asked_. _he sighed and i could tell this would hard for him to tell me._

"_i-i-i am your father, and sky is your twin brother… there is more." i silently waited, "you and the rest of team crafted are in a prophecy i sent you to the real world so you would not get hurt but you 8 must return. i will teleport you to minecraft in one day and all 8 of you will be together." i pondered on this momentarily. suddenly a thought came in mine and i could not help myself._

"_am i allowed to date Jason?" i asked. as soon as i realized what i had said i blushed. to my surprise he laughed._

"_yes you are you two have my blessing." i smiled and thanked him. he started to fade._

"_remember in one day!" he called and i woke up._

i woke up on a bed. i saw someone sitting next to me, i looked up and realized it was jason. he had small tears in his eyes.

"why are you crying?" i asked. at the sound of my voice he jumped up and hugged me tightly. i laughed and hugged back.

"i thought you were gone you stopped breathing for a few minutes."

"how long was i out?" i asked

"2 days." he replied, letting me go. i panicked a little.

"wheres adam?!" i asked.

"i will go get him. you stay here." i nodded and he left to get my brother. when Adam entered the room he slightly nodded. i could tell he had the same dream… minus the jason part. he walked up to me and hugged me.

"i am glad your ok." he said. i nodded tears started to spill.

" i wish i would have known earlier." i said as he let me go.

"me too." he replied smiling. everybody looked at us questioningly i couldn't blame them. i was crying, sky hugged me, and i had just woke up.

"adam i-" adam cut me off.

"Y/Ns my sister!" he yelled. everyone gasped. although jason sat next to me and dried my eyes.

"thats great." he whispered smiling. i smiled back.

"and apparently notch is our dad." i said and again everyone gasped. adam did the rest.

"we will be leaving to minecraft world tomorrow so be ready there you all will meet our dad." he said. suddenly the wings on my sweatshirt grew.

"shit." i muttered, "you all might want to move a couple of feet." suddenly the wings of cloth ripped, revealing my real dragon wings 'no hiding it now' i thought and stretched them. they had grown since the last time i saw them and they were a darker blue.

"cool" they all muttered. i laughed and held them to my back. the day flew by and we were soon i minecraftia and there, a few feet away, was my dad… Notch


	3. AN i am sorry but its important! new c

A/N

I AM RUNNING SHORT OF IDEAS I THINK OF GREAT BEGINNINGS BUT THEN ITS JUST BLANK PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS ON WHAT I SHOULD ADD AND I WILL BE ADDING ONE CHARACTER SORRY GUYS BUT ITS A GIRL. oops caps lock XD. i need name, crush (not Jayson), mc username, and color eyes and hair. and i also need her style. hmm... so... yeah... i- um... got nothing else to say...Jayson?

Jayson: nope nothing here... i am nervous to meet Y/N's dad though

me: don't be, its notch... and he gave you two his blessing

Jayson: WHAT?!

me: nothing... well any ways until the next chapter.. bye!

Jayson: MEGAN!


	4. I AM SOOO SORRY

p style="text-align: center;"i am sorry i don't like were this story is going, i haven't uploaded in a while, and i just am running out of ideas for this story so i am sorry i truly am./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"ALSO THIS NOTICE WILL BE ON ALL STORIES THAT I DON'T THINK WILL BE GOING ANYWHERE!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongem~DRACO LE POKEMON LORD/DRACOGIRL55/MEGBRAD/MEGBRAD2/HEROBRINE_FOR_LIFE/em/strong/p 


End file.
